Xicor (Pandalove93)
Xicor 'is a mutated clone of Goku, and antagonist of After Future Saga. When Dr. Crypto start creating bio-creatures, his plan was to create most powerful version of legendary Goku, so he took Goku's DNA's and it took years to create Xicor. At age 795 he and Crypto attack to the Earth, because Crypto wanted to destroy Z-fighters, and became lord of Universe. But Xicor has enough for Dr. Crypto to use him as a weapon, and he decided to act independently and killed him. Then he caused chaos to the Earth, when he was looking for Goku to battle with him, and not even Vegeta, Gohan, adult Gotenks and Majuub has no match for Xicor. Later Goku returns to Earth, and send Earthlings to safety to space with Bulma's Spaceship, to prevent earthlings from being destroyed during the battle. Battle was long and bloody, but then Goku turns into Ultimate Super Saiyan, and defeat Xicor easily. But Goku didn't kill him, because he saw that Xicor has feelings too, even though he's evil Bio-Saiyan. Meanwhile Spaceship with earthlings was getting into a black hole. Goku tries to safe them, but meteor was also near to destroy Spaceship. Then badly wounded Xicor came to rescue, but he absorbed himself into the black hole. Goku was sure he will be remembered forever, as a hero. 'Power: Xicor is one of powerful creatures in universe. He was strong enough to battle with Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, Ultimate Gohan, adult Gotenks and Majuub. Even Goku has little problem with him, but when Goku turns into Ultimate Super Saiyan, Xicor get defeat very easily. But even Beerus says himself that Xicor's power-level was even higher than his. 'Techniques:' Flight: 'Ability to fly by using ki. '''Ki Blast: '''The most basic form of energy wave. '''Ki Sense: '''The ability to sense the energy of other beings. '''Kamehameha: '''Xicor got this move from Goku's DNA's. '''Super Kamehameha: '''More powerful version of Kamehameha. '''God Kamehameha: '''A powerful variation of the Kamehameha. '''Destructo Disc: '''A razor-sharp disc of ''Ki that can slice through almost any substance. 'Kaio-ken: '''Xicor got this move from Goku's DNA's. '''Kaio-ken Attack: '''A Ruch Attack used by Xicor while using the Kaio-ken. '''Dragon Fist: '''Xicor got this move from Goku's DNA's. '''Spirit Bomb: '''Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. '''Spirit Bomb Absortion: '''This technique allows a person to absorb the power of a Spirit Bomb. Once absorbed the Spirit Bomb will power-up the user. 'Forms and transformations: Super Saiyan White: 'Xicor's version of Super Saiyan Blue, but his hair turns white. He's able to keep this form all the time. 'Trivia: -This is Pandalove93's version of Toyble's version of Xicor in Dragon Ball AF. -In Toyble's version Xicor is son of Goku and West Supreme Kai, which makes him half Saiyan and half Core Person. But in Pandalove93's version he's mutated clone of Goku. Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Mutant Saiyan Category:Mutants Category:Martial Artists Category:Clones Category:Main Villains Category:Pandalove93